Do You Really Love Me?
by insignificantttt
Summary: Miley's fascinated by Mikayla, who happens to be a pop star as well. How will Mikayla handle it? Will Miley be able to ask her out? What will happen in the end? This is MIKILEY cause it was needed, if you don't like it don't read it rated M for a reason.
1. Never Really Was

**Author's note: **Okay so this is my first Mikiley fanfiction, and I thought I'd do something a little different. Just about everything you will read is something that's actually happened to me but I'm willing to change the storyline if you'd give me some ideas! Actually this is pretty much my first fanfiction ever on this site and after reading it so far it sort of sucks but I figured I'm not gonna lose anything by posting it, so please review so I can finish it sooner, constructive criticism is welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana or any song that is used in this story.

* * *

**Miley POV**

_It's been three years now since I felt like i was in heaven and suddenly dropped dramatically skipping Earth heading straight for hell. Sometimes it feels like it started just yesterday, but at other times I realize just how long ago this was. This is my story, I hope someone out there will read it and learn to stop before I did._

**Regular POV**

Robbie dropped Jackson and Miley off at Seaview High.

"Bye Dad see ya later!" Jackson said quickly as he jumped out of the car.

Miley laughed at her older brother's escape from a lecture she knew was coming.

"Daddy could ya not lecture me you know I wanna get in there and start studyin as soon as I can on my first day of high school!" she joked.

Robbie wasn't really planning on lecturing her, he was just a bit worried for her, and he's felt uneasy about almost everything his children do since his wife passed away the year before.

"You sure you're alright? You know we can always home school you if you decide to be signed as Miley Stewart instead of Hannah Montana, Bud." Robbie implored. Miley just rolled her eyes at her father.

"Look I know you haven't decided yet but won't ya regret it if you decide to be 'Miley' instead and then you start makin all them fake friends?"

"No Daddy I'm fine quit worryin please? It's 9th grade it's not like I'm goin to college." His daughter giggled. "Love ya bye." She said as she shut the car door.

Miley knew she could have been home schooled and she was almost positive she wanted to go through with this Hannah Montana gig. She'd already recorded a CD and the last step was to choose if she wanted to live a life of a pop star or live the double life she'd been seriously thinking about. She knew that she would need friends at this school but she also understood that if she sang as Miley Stewart people would treat her differently as well.

A new school, a new house, and an old accent should have been nerve racking for her but no problems, she found Malibu to be interesting enough to begin with and it was probably the best way of keeping her mind off her deceased mother. Miley was secure, in fact, Miley almost felt as though it was a one day thing and then tomorrow summer would be waiting for her, but she wasn't stupid and knew this wasn't the case. The 9th grade had to endure a long description of what they are to do, which wasn't too bad because it meant they'd miss the first three periods. Finally, that time came. The bell rang and the entire hallway was packed, with cocky seniors, sex crazed juniors, over confident sophomores and scared freshmen. Miley walked into 4th period and suddenly it hit her how she had no friends.

"Take a seat" Ms. Riley said.

So Miley took one and the second she gazed up she saw the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "I HAVE to be friends with her" She thought.

"Hi I'm Miley!" she said extending her hand to the girl.

"Um okay" the girl replied not interested.

"What's your name?" Miley shot back ignoring the girls tone.

The girl's only answer was a turn of her cold shoulder.

Miley was fascinated by this girl, regardless of the attitude she showed her she felt that she needed to be friends with her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell, but she couldn't help but think about this mystery girl.

Miley was walking home from school, still thinking about the girl, "i wonder what she's doing right now..." - BAM

She had walked right in the way of a girl skateboarding and caused them both to fall. "Ow" the one with the helmet cried.

"Sorry! I don't know what i was thinking are you okay?" Miley said eyes full of concern. The girl looked up, "Hey you're the new girl, Miley right? I'm Lilly."

Miley looked confused, "How'd you know?" Lilly skillfully stood up with her skateboard in hand, "I'm in just about all your classes"

Miley really hadn't noticed her before. She was already occupied with that mystery girl who was in every one of her classes as well.

"Really? Oh yeah I remember now..." she lied.

"Nice one." Lilly smirked. "Hey i was gonna head for the beach by Rico's wanna come?"

"For sure!" Miley said really geeky causing Lilly to laugh, "Who's Rico?"

"He's one annoying little boy but it's just a place we like to chill and get hotdogs" Lilly smiled hoping Miley would come.

"Okay!"

They spent the rest of the day there talking and getting to know each other, Miley even shared about her mothers death.

Suddenly, Miley saw THAT girl again.

She looked dazed, "Wow she's so gorgeous and those curves and... oh wow" the last part accidently came out of her mouth.

Lilly looked at her, "Hah! Look at that now Mikayla's getting attention from girls too huh?"

Miley shot up, "Mikayla??" thats such a gorgeous name it fits her entirely...

"Yeah... she's only one of the biggest popstars in california" Lilly said casually.

Miley smiled knowing that pretty soon she'd be a "popstar" as well. She had just finished recording the cd and the record company

said they were good to go. But she had mixed feelings about if she wanted to be known as Miley Stewart, or the fake "rockstar"

her childhood self had created, Hannah Montana, complete with a blonde wig and all. That reminded her, she had to go home

because her father was still awaiting the big answer.

"Sorry Lilly I gotta run i'll see you tomorrow?" Miley smiled.

"Yeah! Sure" Lilly couldn't finish before Miley sprinted off. "...bye" she whispered to herself.

Mikayla suddenly gained interest in the blonde girl and her lonliness. "Hey Lils!!" she fakely exclaimed.

"Mikayla I dont feel like doing this now alright leave me alone for once you know you've done enough.

"Chill Lilly i just wanted to know that girls name."

"Miley."

"Kay thanks friend!" she started to walk away.

"Don't try messing with her Mikayla she's new here, her mom just died and she doesnt need your shit."

"Like i would even try to be friends with her." and she left.

"Dad dad dad! I wanna be Hannah okay call them up we know now fast do it do it do itttt!" Miley exclaimed knowing that the real reason she chose this is becasue she didnt want Mikayla thinking

'Miley' was a loser by herself so maybe she could be friends with 'Hannah'.

"Bud are you sure about this..?" Robbie Ray said hoping she wouldn't go through with it.

"YES! Call them call them."

She went to her room and fantasized about Mikayla, if she was famous she could find pictures of her everywhere right? Hehe she thought. Wait... why was she feeling like this about her...?

This wasn't normal she's never felt like this about ANYONE. Her thoughts were interupted by her fathers voice

"Get ready tomorrow night is Hannah's big opening. They said all they needed to do was put a name on the CDs and that they'd be out in stores in the mornin"

"Wait..." She started

"Yep bud that means your first concerts tomorrow."

"Sweet niblets!" she whispered to herself.

The next 7 months went by, filled with Hannah events. Miley and Lilly had become the best of friends up till last month. Mikayla had decided she wanted to be friends with Miley, leaving Lilly by herself.

Miley didn't even think twice about it, she wanted to be friends with Mikayla and SO much more it never occurred to her that she was dropping Lilly.

Strumming her guitar she was singing a song, still trying to get it down right. Writing the words in her journal and trying every now and then to strum a note to see if it matched what she imagined in her head.

Then she heard the phone ring and when she saw the caller ID her face lit up.

"Hello?" she knew that statement made no sense when you already knew who was on the other line, but she didn't know what else to say to Mikayla.

_"Miles i know your not famous and all but i know you like concerts so do you wanna come to mine tomorrow night? We can sleep at your place tonight if you want, you choose."_ Miley slightly blushed at her new nickname and was thankful she was only on the phone. But her stomach had butterflies just thinking about sleeping with Mikayla... not like that! She mentally slapped herself.

But it'd be their first sleep over.

"Yeah sure sleep over sounds cool Mickey" She squeaked until Mikayla gave her a deadly silence.

_"Don't EVER call me that, got it? I'll come over in 10 minutes bye."_ She hung up the phone. This is perfect, she thought. - her thoughts were once again interrupted by her father.

"Whaddya up to?" He said.

"Nothing daddy Mikayla's sleeping over tonight." Miley said casually, her father gave her a serious look.

"... I mean can she sleep over?... Please?" Miley batted her eyes after making the statement.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing. Just make sure you don't try nothing, I know how you feel about the girl-" He started to tease but was stopped as he heard a knock on the door. Miley practically sprinted down the stairs to open the door, so thankful for her friend's timing.

"Ayyy meet me in your room." Mikayla said as she pushed passed her and up the stairs. Miley LOVED her confidence and how bossy she was. But what she really loved was the view she got when Mikayla went up the stairs swiftly. She was wearing a tight laced black tank top with a noticeably short pink skirt. Ahhhh...

Miley ran to the TV screen in the living room as a desperate attempt to make sure she looked alright.

"Talk to ya later Dad, way later." she smiled as she emphasized on 'later'.

"You think you'll want some popcorn later Mile?" her dad questioned.

"I don't think so!" Miley didn't really even hear what he had said because she was always on her way climbing the stairs to see the gorgeous girl that had made such an entrance earlier.

The brunette opened the door and walked to the bed where Mikayla was sitting, counting her every step to make sure she couldn't give Mikayla anything to laugh about. She took a seat next to her, cautiously trying to avoid the girl's eyes.

"Took ya long enough." Mikayla teased.

"S-sorry" Miley murmured.

"Oh my gosh your hair looks amazing today!" she said as she tucked Miley's hair behind her ear and slowly brushing her finger across her shoulder afterwards.

Miley's face turned crimson, "Tha-anks... you too." she managed to get out. She always got nervous around her no matter what, she didn't really know how to reply to a compliment and the brush of Mikayla's fingers didn't help too much.

"How about..." Mikayla spotted a pink journal on Miley's desk, "Whats this? A diary? Ohhhh maybe ill finally find out about this person you like hmmm?"

Miley panicked, this entire journal was filled with things about Mikayla she cringed as she saw her open it, "NO DON'T!"

"Wow Miles this is really good..." Miley let out a sigh of relief hearing her say that realizing she only opened to the last page, which was a song she had written. "uh thanks" she said as she grabbed the journal back.

"Can you sing it for me? I never heard you sing i didnt know you wrote songs... Pleaseeeee?" She begged giving Miley a puppy dog pout.

"well... I don't really want to..." Miley looked up to see Mikayla's gorgeous face. She was whipped and she had a feeling Mikayla knew it. She couldn't resist her. "Oh alright fine but I'm only doing it because it's you. Let me get my guitar." Miley gave in. Her face was a slight shade of red, and she didn't even know why, she knew she wasn't embarrassed, maybe it was getting hot in here?

"Thank you! You're the best Miles!" Mikayla ruffled her skirt lifting it up playfully, it wasn't meant to be sexy, but it had turned out that way when Miley saw her black and pink panties. Miley felt a huge feeling of warmness in her stomach, she began to get really hot and it clearly had shown on her face. Mikayla smiled at this, she was completely aware of the power she had over Miley and loved it.

"Uh- um..." Miley was at a loss for words, she forgot why she had a guitar in hand as well.

"The song?" Mikayla reminded her.

"Oh right, duh. Just promise you won't laugh?" Miley said trying to buy herself time before embarrassing herself.

"Laugh?" Mikayla started, "Miles your my BEST friend i'd never laugh at you... well i would but not at a song!" she winked at her.

"Okay well... it's not that good and I don't know what it's -" she gasped, seeing Mikayla lay herself down on the bed getting comfortable, giving her a perfect view down her shirt.

"Um, it's just not that good..." she tried to pick up from where she paused but she could feel the heat in her face and was sure her friend could see it just as well.

And she did. Her friend giggled and motioned for her to get on with the song.

"Okay well... here." Miley started playing the notes on her guitar and sang her heart out to the girl who was the inspiration for this song.

_So this is it the feeling that i've missed._

_The subtle kind of pain that keeps me from sleep._

_Tried to explain how your touch drives me insane._

_And I can can't spend a night without wishing I was with you._

_I wanna tell you a secret and leave it on your lips, wanna sing it through your_

_body wanna tell it through this kiss. If I told you my secret would you swear to keep it?_

_Watching you dance, seeing you smile. Still getting butterflies every once in a while._

_Feelings insist on falling a twist on lust, a choice to care a wish to touch._

_Wanna tell you a secret and leave it on your lips wanna sing it through your body wanna_

_tell it through this kiss. If i told you my secret would you swear to keep it?_

_You say never, I'll say lie. When you say always I'll say true. When you say love, i'll say you._

_I'll say you. I'll say you. I'll say you. _(**A/N**: This song is by Asteria)

Miley was glad that was over, she ducked her head from the strap as she put the guitar down.

"Miley that was incredible!" Mikayla said as she hugged her friend.

She only scoffed at this comment.

"I mean it Miles, it was... wow"

"Thanks" Miley whispered. Mikayla just stared at her, and Miley couldn't help but feel that she must be in love with this girl, she was amazing, everything about her was amazing.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Mikayla broke the silence while getting up from the bed to pick out a DVD. Miley smiled at this, she knew this wasn't meant as a question, she knew it was more like, "We're going to watch a movie and you're not allowed to say no." She usually hated being bossed around but something was different about Mikayla taking control. It was hot when she did it.

"Anything you want." Miley beamed until she realized how whipped she must have sounded. Could Mikayla possibly know how she feels? Ahh.. she's so amazing, she thought. I'd do anything to be with her.

"Okay we're watching 'But I'm a Cheerleader' cause I've never seen it." Mikayla grinned.

Miley had to catch her breath, maybe she does know? Who are you fooling Stewart she's a pop star... but then again so are you, she thought.

"O-okay" Miley sat next to her on the bed as Mikayla simply made herself at home getting under the covers.

The scene that Miley had been dreading finally came, the one where the two girls are making love for the first time. She used to like the scene because she would imagine her and Mikayla in the same situation but right now, now she fought with God trying to understand why on earth Mikayla had to choose THIS movie out of all of the straight ones she owned. She kept looking over to Mikayla to see if she could somehow read her expression, but it was blank. In reality Mikayla found it amusing how Miley kept looking at her and every time she would turn to face Miley, her friend would spring her head back and glue it to the screen.

"Miles I'm hungry..." The dark eyed pop star broke the silence.

"It's like 1 am." Miley retorted trying to sound annoyed but she knew it was a failed attempt.

"Please... popcorn?" the girl whined once more.

"Alright fine." she winced realizing how easily she gave in and in such an obvious manner. Mikayla could only smile to herself as she continued watching the film.

"Do you want me to salt and butter your popcorn?" Miley said while getting up looking into her eyes. Mikayla couldn't help but laugh this time as she found it hilarious how nervous Miley looked after she realized what she said.

"I mean, I didn't mean... I just meant..." Miley stuttered. Mikayla nodded her head indicating she wanted both.

Miley walked out the room and down the stairs quietly hoping not to wake her father or brother. "What's wrong with you Stewart your really gonna blow it!" she yelled-whispered to herself as she put the popcorn in the microwave. She was so frustrated with herself for saying that to Mikayla, she was frustrated with everything she said to Mikayla this evening actually. After finishing with the butter and salt she tip-toed back up the stairs and into her room while shutting the door with her back quietly.

She walked over to the bed but found Mikayla to be fast asleep already and the TV muted.

"So much for the popcorn." Miley was annoyed, but not too annoyed. She decided to sleep on the floor, not only because she wasn't sure if Mikayla would let her sleep with her but also because Mikayla was spread out across the entire bed. So she grabbed her pillow and a blanket from her closet and fell asleep on the floor.

Mikayla woke up in the night slightly confused. She look around and found Miley on the floor, "Miles wake up. Miley..."

"Hmmm what?" Miley shot up from the floor incoherently.

"Can you sleep by me this is a sleepover remember. I don't know why you're even on the floor." Mikayla joked.

"No it's okay I'm comfy down here!" Miley said sarcastically.

"Come on Miles please?" the girl pleaded but Miley just turned her head the other way.

"Sleep with me Miley." she begged once more. Miley couldn't help but be turned on, she knew she hadn't meant it that way but just hearing the words got her stomach turning.

"Alright alright Mikayla." Mikayla laughed hearing Miley act like she didn't really want to sleep in the bed. She knew very well that Miley had wanted to.

The girl rolled herself onto the bed, she thought she'd fall right to sleep but right then she felt Mikayla unintentionally pushing her butt into herself.

"M-mikayla" she mumbled subsiding a moan, but Mikayla was already asleep. It was too much to take she thought she was about to explode. It felt good, she didn't know why but it definitely felt good. A little too good, she thought. "Oh Mikayla you have no idea what you do to me, you have no idea how much I love you." she whispered to herself knowing Mikayla was asleep. How was she supposed to fall asleep? Of course she finally did, but that's when she dreamt something she'd never actually thought about before.

_Miley was in Mikayla's bed by herself it seemed. Mikayla strutted out of the bathroom in nothing but a tight green cami and booty shorts._

_Miley found herself looking Mikayla's body up and down hungrily, "Wow you look good"_

_She blushed after realizing what she had just said. Mikayla walked slowly, towards the bed before she propped herself on top of Miley, straddling her hips._

_The body contact caused Miley to let out a loud moan. Mikayla leaned in, her mouth against Miley's ear while purring, "Thank you."_

_She leaned back inches away from Miley's mouth, Miley could feel herself getting hot. She gazed into those chocolate eyes lovingly and bit her lip as she realized she zoned out. The beauty only giggled at this and crashed her lips into a shocked brunette's. Miley's eyes were still wide open trying to understand what had just happened, but she felt no need to push this girl away. As she closed her eyes and the kiss became passionate, she felt a tongue brush its way passed her lips. Was that an accident? She thought to herself. Again, she feels the tongue lick at her own lips, begging for more. She parted her lips as she granted entrance to the tongue. Miley suddenly felt a hand go up her shirt, and all around as she moaned into the kiss. "Mmm don't stop..." she found herself saying. Mikayla was turned on by the sudden vibration in her mouth and let a hand slip into the girl's shorts and find its way to her most sensitive spot. Miley's mouth started to go dry as she felt Mikayla rub her. She licked the roof of Miley's mouth as she herself let out a moan. Miley felt her body boil like a pot of water but she was in no hurry to turn the blazing stove off. In fact she wanted it to burn hotter until finally pot overflowed with her erotic water spilling over the top and all over the stove. She started shaking ferociously as she felt her entire being erupt like hot lava -_

Miley gasped and moaned, now wide awake but with her eyes sealed shut, she had never truly imagined Mikayla doing this to her the thoughts used to be just "She's hot" but now it was so much more, she continued to moan, "Yes... Oh my God I think I'm going to... ahhh yes please please don't stop."

She suddenly opened her eyes to see none other then the love of her life staring at her with her brown eyes wide in shock.

"M-mikayla..." she stuttered hoping she was still asleep in her amazing dream.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Tell me what you think please!


	2. Maybe it was there all along

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews! I sort of already had this part done... so please tell me if there is anything else you'd like to see! I love advice it always helps me when I get stuck so trust me I need it. Please review tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything else that is written here besides the actually story... I'm too eager to post this to actually check anything else!_

* * *

"Miley…" Mikayla backed up off the bed, practically jumping.

"M-mikayla I-I…" Miley repeated herself again.

"You keep saying that Miley. What was that what were you doing?" It was clear from Mikayla's eyes that she was feeling extremely uncomfortable, mostly confused.

"I-I don't know what I was doing I was just dreaming you can't control your dreams." Could Mikayla have possibly heard me saying her name? Miley was panicking, she didn't know what to say or do, and she didn't know what to think either.

"Oh! Haha I thought you were actually 'talking' to me with those sex sounds! I didn't know you were still asleep. God, you scared me Miles." Mikayla said relieved, attempting to hide her slight interest.

"Yeah obviously! It's not like I was dreaming about you." Miley lied but was thankful it sounded true. "Why? What was I doing!" she continued, she was extremely curious whether or not she had actually shouted Mikayla's name or if she was still asleep in the dream when that had occurred… that magical dream… snap out of it Stewart!

Mikayla replied, "I think we both know…" then gave a wink and a genuine smile. There was an awkward silence, for Miley at least. Mikayla had to be bluffing; she would have been disgusted with her if she had actually screamed out her name. Maybe it wasn't an awkward silence for her? What was Mikayla thinking right now? Oh quit it Stewart you're making the silence even more awkward if that was even possible. Think of something to say!

"So… um maybe we should go get dressed, it's really late." Miley stammered not quite sure if there was anything else to say.

"Yeah wow it's already 1pm, thanks for keeping me up all night Miley!" Mikayla joked, "It's alright though it was completely worth it." she added a sexy grin to her last statement. Miley wasn't sure if she had intended to turn her on but she had definitely succeeded regardless.

"I'm not sure what I wanna wear help me pick something out." Miley stated casually.

"I would but I totally need to shower I mean I have a concert tonight! Pick something sexy to wear because you're going with me and you need to look good." Mikayla had obviously made Miley feel uncomfortable. Miley didn't know if she could possibly look good enough to be associated with Mikayla, at least not as 'Miley'. "Oh don't worry." Mikayla continued after seeing Miley's embarrassment. "I'll help you! Just let me take a shower first! Is that alright?"

The truth is Miley had actually wanted to take a shower first so she could finish getting ready while Mikayla was still cleansing her body. She just constantly felt embarrassed around her.  
"Actually… can I take the shower first? Besides the water -" she failed to continue because she was cut off.

"Miley PLEASE I need to take a shower so bad! I feel so dirty right now and I need to clean everywhere come on. Please I'll do anything." Mikayla pleaded. Anything? Miley thought to herself. Would she really do anything?

"Anything?" Miley teased, knowing well that she would never say what came to mind.

"ANYTHING Miles please!" her friend pleaded once more.

"I don't know Mikayla it could take a lot… I mean I wanted to take a shower first too." Miley continued teasing.  
"We'll just take it together then okay besides we have to hurry so we can go to my place in time for the limo to pick us up." Miley gasped at her friend's forwardness. She knew she wanted to shower with her friend but she also knew she had lousy self control and it would ruin their friendship. She would have to give in to the 'pop star' in order for their friendship to survive.

"FINE! God you're such a baby you always get what you want." Miley joked.

"Hello? Pop star, duh." Mikayla pointed to herself and flipped her hair over her shoulder, it was stated almost too seriously for the joke she had intended. Miley rolled her eyes, oh boy, she thought.

"Miley…" she must have noticed the way her friend looked at her, "you know, you're a really amazing friend. Thanks for always putting up with me." She gave Miley a huge hug. The tightness in her stomach she received from the big hug was reward enough for Miley. God why am I so whipped? She thought. "Well I'll be out soon." Mikayla winked as she closed the bathroom door. The truth is, Mikayla really wasn't trying to seduce Miley, at least not consciously. She just loved the shade of red her friend turned when she talked to her that way, it didn't really occur to her that Miley actually was crushing on her. But what she loved most about Miley was that she didn't treat her like she was just some famous person who always had to play the role for the public. Miley treated Mikayla like she was human and it felt good. Mikayla had originally thought the reason Miley had been interested her on the first day of school was because she was obviously a famous celebrity and clearly Mikayla was not interested in her at all. When she heard that Miley really didn't know Mikayla's name or had even heard of her previously, she herself was turned on. She would never admit this to herself though, at least not yet, right? Mikayla couldn't stop thinking about that while she was in the shower, she was so used to everybody getting star struck over her and she just really enjoyed Miley's company… maybe it was because Miley would do pretty much anything for her. Wow she's so cute the way she gets embarrassed around me… wait why am I thinking she's cute? That's definitely not normal, get your head together Pop star you're the straightest thing since, since sliced bread! Mikayla then laughed realizing she hadn't even started washing her hair and was just standing under the running water. She started to clean herself as she hoped she would be able to bury those feelings and never have them turn up again.

Miley was looking everywhere in her closet for the right thing to wear, she had to look perfect for Mikayla. She wanted to impress her without her help. Now that's perfect! She thought as she looked at the outfit laid out on her bed. It consisted of a red orange and white tank top and some super tight jeans she thought Mikayla would like, maybe? I get way to lost in thought about her… Miley thought to herself.

"Bud! Get down here I gotta tell you somthin." Robbie yelled from downstairs.

"Dad I'm getting ready can you just tell me from there or come up here?" Miley said, annoyed he would even think to interrupt her time with Mikayla, even though she wasn't technically with her at the time.

"I don't think so Mile, you might wanna come down here." He insisted.

Miley dragged herself down the stairs groaning.

"Now listen Bud, I don't want you to panic but just hear what I have to say."  
"Daddy after hearing you say that I AM going to panic!" Miley said sarcastically, not thinking it could possibly be bad news. "Just tell me already I gotta go finish getting ready." She said impatiently.

"You see, Hannah's got a concert tonight and I know you were plannin on goin with Mikayla to hers but -"  
"WHAT!?" Miley interrupted Robbie, "No it's not fair now I have to cancel my plans and make something up. Ughhh I wanted to go with Mikayla and -" Miley groaned but was now interrupted by her father.

"Mile I don't think you have to worry bout not spendin the night with Mikayla…" he said, eyes full of concern.

"What why?" Miley was confused but before Robbie could reply they both hear a voice from the 2nd floor, clearly interrupting their conversation.

"MILEY!" Mikayla shrieked louder than intended.

"I'll be right back Dad." Miley said over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs taking two at a time.

"Mikayla what is it? You alright?" Miley said concerned for her friends well being.

"Miley why do you have like 5 billion Hannah Montana magazines in here I didn't know you liked her music…"

"What? Oh I don't know she's alright, she her songs are pretty cool…" Miley said trying to sound as casual as possible when covering a lie.

"Yeah Miley almost as cool as her shitty style looks." Miley gasped at this, she knew Mikayla and Hannah do the same type of music but she didn't know Mikayla would actually be competitive with her, well… Hannah.

"Is that seriously why you called me up here?" she joked and felt shivers go down her spine when Mikayla opened the door a crack and she could smell her sweet scent.

"No!" she laughed, "Miles can you grab my bag I completely forgot it and I didn't wanna get it myself." She motioned with her hand.

Miley almost rolled her eyes after she got her reply but stopped herself, she didn't want to be annoyed with Mikayla. She was convincing herself that Mikayla had no faults, but this was most definitely not true.  
"Yeah sure is it this pink one?" Miley questioned and mentally slapped herself as soon as the words left her mouth. Obviously it was the pink one because –

"Yeah Miles… the only one that's not yours." Mikayla teased finishing Miley's own thought.

She opened the door and much to her surprise, it wasn't just a hand that came out but the door was opened all the way revealing Mikayla's almost naked body simply covered by a thin towel tied around her. Wow… Miley thought commanding herself not to blush considering all she could think of at that very moment was how simple it'd be for Mikayla to drop it and Miley would be in Heaven.  
"Come in I want you to tell me if you like it." Mikayla said as if it was obvious.

"O-okay." The girl holding the bag managed to get out.  
"Okay now which one do you like?" the pop star held up two choices.

"Uh… the green with yellow… no maybe the blue?" Miley said hoping those were actually the colors being held up.

"Yeah I like the green and yellow too. Thanks Miles." Mikayla beamed. "Now how should I do my hair?"  
Leave it down it always looks good that way, well actually you just always looks good." Miley mumbled. Mikayla blushed at this compliment, she didn't usually find a lack of words to reply when receiving a compliment, usually she'd just say, "I know!" or maybe a simple "Thanks" but this time was different and she didn't know why. Miley was feeling really awkward now, she just looked to the bathroom floor, a floor which was soaked with water and she groaned at the thought of how she has to clean up Mikayla's mess again. Still, she felt shy in Mikayla's presence. Mikayla sensed how her friend was feeling and pulled her chin up with her hand.

"You know…" Mikayla was stuttering, something she almost never did, this interested Miley so she aimed her blue eyes at the brown in front of her, "if it was me you were dreaming about this morning…" she stopped looking for the answer in Miley's eyes but found nothing but a wide eyed girl staring back at her so she continued, "it'd… it'd be alright." Mikayla managed to get the sentence out without breaking the eye contact but Miley wasn't as strong and snapped her head abruptly looking at the door as she heard those words. She could feel it, the heat rushing over her face from her ears to her cheeks to her entire face, tinted a light shade of red that most definitely would've been darker if her eyes were still lost in Mikayla's. Mikayla was clearly getting embarrassed as well, what were you thinking Mikayla? Why would you say something like THAT. She thought to herself. "Not that I think you think of me like that or that we would even do anything… I mean we do anyway, right? What I meant was we do things, but as friends like hang out…" Mikayla didn't even understand what was coming out of her own mouth so she didn't expect Miley to. The blue eyed girl just chuckled as Mikayla continued, "I don't know if you were dreaming about me not that I'm trying to bring it up again but I just meant that like if you, like did or will… or I don't even remember where I started!" Mikayla suddenly felt comfortable and burst out laughing even though nothing had appeared funny. "I think I know what you mean…" Miley said even though she was utterly embarrassed at this entire situation, the dream, the love of her life standing there wet with only a towel on… she was being tortured wasn't she? Her friend only grinned back at her, "All I meant was…" it really seemed Mikayla had a hard time saying this, most likely because of the difficulty she was having admitting to herself that she felt something incredible for Miley, "it would be alright if… i-if… just if." She laughed knowing she must sound like an idiot to Miley. Miley didn't laugh though, she was too concerned with how Mikayla must perceive her, and she wasn't even realizing how this beauty queen right in front of her was hinting her true feelings for her. Mikayla couldn't stand the silence any longer, her face was flushed and the last thing she needed was for someone to see her in a weak moment. Leaning forward without warning she wrapped her arms around her friend giving her a tight but quick squeeze. "It'd be alright with me." She finally whispered. Miley could only blush and smile at this; she loved seeing her act nervous. Wait… was she nervous because of me? Miley thought obliviously. Neither one of them could see what was in front of their eyes, they were only hoping. Mikayla hoped she was the one in Miley's dream, though she couldn't understand why she wanted that. Maybe it was because I'd be jealous of anyone else being in that dream with Miley, she thought. Wait why would I be jealous? Her eyes wandered looking more confused than ever. Miley hated this silence, but she was definitely not the type to break an awkward silence. Luckily for her, Robbie was.

"Mile you get down here we need to finish talking and it needs to be now, you hear?" He roared from downstairs.

"I uh… gotta..." Miley was still in shock that this gorgeous girl had just given her a hug, a tight hug with nothing but a towel on. Oh the possibilities… she thought.

"MILE!" her father yelled with more anger this time. She looked at Mikayla who was just smiling a goofy smile, one she had never seen on this celebrity.

"um… I got -" the light haired brunette started.

"Yeah…" Mikayla finished for her. She really didn't know why this was so awkward. Miley headed for her bedroom door still keeping eye contact with the girl in the bathroom.

"MILEY RAY YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she instantly broke the eye contact after stumbling over her guitar, thankfully not ruining it. Blushing more than ever from embarrassment she ran for the door and down the stairs without looking up to Mikayla again. Mikayla just giggled and shook her head. She went back to beautifying herself now that she had Miley's opinion on her choice of clothes.

"Miley Stewart what is up with your head these day?" her father said attempting to calm himself.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just lost track of time that's all." Clearly she had forgotten their previous conversation.

"Well too late for that Bud cause I need to go pick Jackson up from Cooper's Grandma's place. God knows that boy couldn't find his way home if his life depended on it." Robbie headed for the door.

"Are you kiddin me? You interrupted my conversation with Mikayla to tell me you're leavin! That's it!?" Miley said trying to sound angry but she failed miserably when she remembered her and Mikayla were in the middle of an awkward silence, but nothing more.

Robbie just rolled his head around and said, "Ye-up you missed out, bye Bud we'll talk bout this later." He finished as he slammed the front door shut, he was obviously frustrated about something but Miley couldn't even remember the conversation they had previously because her head was filled with other thoughts.  
"Mikayla... ahhhh she's the most amazing girl in the world." She said aloud to herself while throwing herself on the couch watching the tube.

Mean while Mikayla was getting ready by herself upstairs. She put on black leggings; they showed all her curves in the right places. She didn't know why she wanted to look good just for Miley because she knew when she got to her own house she would change into her concert clothes anyway. Then she pulled a green short sleeved shirt over her head, after admiring herself for a while more she put a yellow tank with an artsy design on it overlaying the green shirt. Mikayla looked at herself in the mirror and decided to pull the sleeves down off her shoulders, (**A/n**: _She is wearing what Mikayla wore at the ending scene of "That's What Friends Are For?_" _when Miley's apologizing_) "Much better Mikayla." She commented admiring herself. She continued readying herself by fixing her hair in a side pony tail. Now on with the make up!

"Mile you in here?" Robbie said upon his return but didn't know why because she was in plain site of him on the couch.

"Dad it's bout time you got home I still need to shower and everythin! You know, add the beauty part of 'beauty sleep'. I slept and now I need to work the beauty part out." she complained.  
"It's about tonight Miley." He said trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Aw Dad I don't wanna cancel my plans with Mikayla I hardly ever hangout with her and for a Hannah concert? Come on." She whined but she knew she had to keep up with it for her fans.

"Actually Bud, that wasn't my concern. You see, you're still gonna be with Mikayla… and it aint exactly a Hannah concert." He said as his face scrunched up anticipating her response.

"Huh? I don't get it." Miley looked around, honestly confused as to what he could possibly have meant.

"Hannah's singing one of her songs with Mikayla…" He looked to see if she had heard him, her face showed no expression, it was blank. "… at Mikayla's concert… tonight." He paused to say the last part, he felt bad for his daughter, and he told her living a double life wasn't the smartest thing to do.

A million thoughts went through Miley's head, what was she supposed to tell Mikayla? SING with her? She just heard her voice last night… Her face suddenly turned from a blank to horrified expression. There were so many things she could say right now. Her lips were moving but no words came out. She was trying to say how impossible this is, and how much Mikayla would hate her contrary to what she had previously thought her alter ego would do to the friendship, she wanted to scream on the top of her lungs. She wanted to cry out to the world, not caring if she over reacted but after these thoughts and attempts at speaking had taken most of her strength, unfortunately all she could manage to get out was a mere whispering question that she most definitely already knew the answer to.

"What."

* * *

**A/n:** _I usually hate when people do cliff hangers but this seemed appropriate, almost necessary. Please review! I think I already know what I'm going to do next but it's nice to know that someone actually wants me to continue, you know, for encouragement! (:_


	3. The truth or something like that

**A/n: **I thought I'd just make a quick update right now and finish later. I know it's not long. But please review!

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, almost nothing._

* * *

"Miles you better hurry up and get ready before you make us BOTH late to my concert tonight!" Mikayla yelled from upstairs.

Miley just wanted to cry but knew she couldn't. What am I going to tell her? I hate this, she thought.

"Bud you go do what you know you gotta do." Robbie comforted her. Miley nodded in agreement. "You gotta be strong Stewart." She whispered to herself as she crept her way towards the stairs.

"Miles you coming?" Mikayla called again.

"Yep…" Miley said hardly loud enough to make it to its destination. Mikayla was still in the bathroom making sure she looked absolutely perfect.

Miley swung the door open to see Mikayla was no where in sight.

"Come in the bathroom." Mikayla laughed after hearing the door creak open.

"Okay Mikayla I really need to tell you something -" she started but when she saw Mikayla she was speechless, "…wow." She turned red after saying this. Mikayla looked so beautiful, yet it was a simple beauty.

"Miles I need to tell you something too alright. Don't try to stop me cause I'm just going to say it and then leave the bathroom so you can shower okay." Mikayla began.

"Mikayla I REALLY need to talk to you though it's kinda important -"

"I think I sort of like you." Mikayla grinned shyly as she pecked Miley on the cheek. Miley was beyond shocked, but there's no word to describe how thrilled she was.

"W-what?" Miley stammered.

"I know you heard me." Mikayla winked and shut the bathroom door.

Sweet niblets! Miley thought, it's like I'm in heaven already.

Miley tried to take a fast shower she didn't want to think about what she knew she'd have to tell Mikayla.

"Miles hurry up we need to get going!" Mikayla yelled.

Miley had her clothes on, her hair seemed perfect all she needed was… some lip gloss. Perfect, she thought.

"Mikayla look, there's actually something important that I need to tell you." Should I really tell her my secret… Miley thought to herself. "Look what you said earlier, I liked that and it totally didn't creep me out if you were thinking that and…"  
"What are you talking about Miles?" Mikayla asked too quickly for Miley to actually believe her.

"Um… you said you liked me…"

"Well yeah I mean we ARE best friends." Mikayla shot a smile at her while heading for the door.

"Mikayla are you seriously going to pretend we weren't just talking in the bathroom and you said you liked me? You kissed my cheek I know you-" Miley tried to insist but Mikayla's phone rang.

"Hold on… hello? WHAT!? Ugh whatever I'll get over it. Thanks you too bye." Mikayla looked furious as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Miley questioned, suddenly concerned.

"I have to let Hannah Montana open my show tonight, BY HERSELF!" Miley's face lit up at this.

"B-by herself? Like you won't be singing with her…?"  
"Exactly! Can you believe that? Why can't she just go sing at her own concert seriously." Mikayla huffed.

Miley paused, "Maybe she doesn't hate you Mikayla."  
"Oh I know that," Mikayla chuckled. "I hate her." Miley felt her heart jump into her throat as she heard this.

"Miles let's get going the limo is gonna be at my house in 30 minutes and I'm not even ready for my concert yet, I should have just put it on there."  
"I think you look fine, fantastic actually. All you need is a hat…" Miley took one off her dresser, "and now you look fine, fantastic a-and…" Miley couldn't help but think of 'fuckable'… Mikayla blushed.

"Funky?" she giggled as she placed the hat on her own head.

"Yeah, funky." Miley couldn't help but stare at her in awe, she was so gorgeous. Ugh how am I supposed to tell her…?

"Mile come quick it's important!" Robbie bellowed from below.

"Mikayla can you wait in here?" Miley asked kindly.

"Anything you ask." She winked at her friend.

"Oh wow…" Miley said on her way down the steps.

"Mile I got great news!" her father started.

"Let me guess… Hannah gets to sing by herself…" she was clearly not amused.

"Yeah! How'd you know? I convinced them!"

"How'd ya do that Daddy?"

"I sent them a CD of your song and they said you could do it by yourself since Mikayla didn't know it and you wouldn't have to stay the whole concert then because instead of closing with Mikayla you'll just open by yourself!" Robbie said practically in one breath, obviously proud of his accomplishment.  
"So what song?" Miley still wasn't sure it could be this easy to get away with.

"That one you had me record yesterday, remember? You said you still had a few words to change but-"

Of course Miley panicked, she ran up the stairs. Oh sweet niblets she thought, I'm doomed. Mikayla DID know that song ugh.

"Miles can we go now?" Mikayla brushed against Miley's arm.

"Y-yeah lets go right now actually." Miley said eager to leave and forget about everything. After pushing Mikayla out the door she turned to her father, "Dad get Hannah's stuff and bring it down to the studio I'm gonna figure somethin out." The truth is she had no idea what she was going to do.  
When they got to Mikayla's the limo was already there waiting for them so they just hopped in.

"Mikayla do you think we could maybe talk about something, it's important…" Mikayla didn't understand and thought she was talking about the conversation in the bathroom they had earlier.

"Look Miles, please just don't talk about it tonight okay? I want you to sleep over tonight, we can talk then. I mean if you want to still." Miley got butterflies just hearing her say it but she couldn't say it back, not until she told her about Hannah. Tears started to form in her eyes, she turned away not wanting Mikayla to see.

"Miley please look at me it really hurts to have you ignore me. Believe me this is the first time it's ever happened to me." Miley had to laugh at that, she was the same old Mikayla, pop star. But she was a pop star too! She had to tell her love.

"Mikayla… there's been something I wanted to tell you for a really long time now…" Miley began but couldn't finish.

"I know… I like you too." Mikayla said as she brushed her hand across Miley's thigh causing Miley to gasp. She laughed, "We're here… sleep over tonight?" I'm not sure you'll want to have a sleep over after what you see tonight… Miley told herself.

"Yeah, of course." She faked a smile. She wished she just told her then, but it was too late for that.

"Dad! Do you have my stuff?" Miley ran to her father while Mikayla was in her dressing room.

"Sure do Bud, good luck out there tonight." Robbie tried to sound like he wasn't worried but it didn't work out too well.

"Thanks…" she ran into the bathroom locked the door and got ready. She was used to a dressing room but she was expected to share one with Mikayla and well… that just wouldn't work.

_Now everybody… please welcome Hannah Montana with her new song Taste the Touch!_

Mikayla rolled her eyes, "I hate her!" but when she turned around Miley wasn't there anymore. She could have sworn she was there just 10 minutes ago. 'Hannah' was more nervous than she had ever been, she didn't know how she was going to be able to do this.  
"Hello everybody!" Hannah greeted the audience, "I wrote this song about someone who, well about someone who I just couldn't quite get to in time to share _my_ secret with." She laughed as did the audience. Mikayla just rolled her eyes, "How pathetic is she!" the music started to play. "I like the beat though…" she said after hearing the guitar in the beginning. "Ya know this sounds so…" Mikayla stopped right there, she couldn't believe her ears, she had just heard these exact words the previous night. Anger was building up inside her.

_So this is it the feeling that I've missed._

_The subtle kind of pain that keeps me from sleep._

_Tried to explain how your touch drives me insane._

_And I can't spend a night without wishing I was with you._

"I can't believe Miley lied to me!" Mikayla was furious, just furious.

_Wanna tell you a secret and leave it on your lips wanna sing it through your body wanna_

_tell it through this kiss. If i told you my secret would you swear to keep it?_

_You say never, I'll say lie. When you say always I'll say true. When you say love, i'll say you._

_I'll say you. I'll say you. I'll say you._ (**A/N**: By Asteria)

'Hannah' walked off the stage after getting an applause and looked straight at Mikayla who didn't actually look at her. "Ugh I'm so sorry please listen to me… do you hate me Mikayla?"  
"What?" the brunettes head turned swiftly, "Why…" she was clearly confused.

"Because… the song and…"

"and what?" Mikayla continued, "Look blondie I gotta go find someone right now and I have to finish a concert, after what you just sang it looks like I'm going to need to sooth the ears in the audience that are probably all bleeding!" she huffed and walked away.

"MILEY! Where are you!?" Mikayla whispered to herself, "Why would you say you wrote that song? And Hannah Montana of all people? Why would you steal HER song? … I almost thought I was in love with you…"

* * *

**Author's note: **PLEASE REVIEW! I'm completely willing to change anything you don't like!


	4. Don't Say You're Hannah

**Author's note: **2 of you messaged me and said i should get rid of the very first lines in this whole story from Miley's pov... so i'm considering that. The rest of you... what do you think? Should I make this with a happy or sad ending?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

Thirty minutes and still nobody has seen Mikayla.

"Did you find Mikayla? Did you check in her dressing room?" Margot, her manager asked the security guard.

"No Mam the doors locked…" the large man replied.

"Well then break in! I don't care what it takes we need to finish this freaking concert!" and the man was off trying to figure a way to open the dressing room door.

The man who owned the concert hall they were in came running towards 'Hannah'.

"Ms. Montana please we are in need of your assistance will you sing for the audience it's been a half hour and still no show, please we will part the money we make just please Ms. Montana." He pleaded with her.

"Yeah buddy I bet you need me but where is Mikayla?" Hannah suddenly got extremely worried, what would Mikayla have done?

"No where to be found! Please you may sing anything just hurry before the crowd turns into a mob! We're still looking for Mikayla."  
"I have no idea what song I'll sing but okay…" she agreed.

The huge security guard introduced her once again, and the crowd went wild.

"Hi again y'all it seems like it's been forever am I right?" she teased. "okay so you won't know this song cause I only wrote it recently but I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it."

The music started while they were managing to get into Mikayla's dressing room.

"Please just go away!" Mikayla cried, her face was tearstained and she held her guitar in hand.

"Mikayla what do you think you're doing!" Margot shouted, "Get out on that stage before blondie steals your fans!"  
"I don't care anymore I need Miley." Mikayla sobbed, she wished she could sing to her the song she had just written, she wasn't as mad as she had thought. Suddenly she hears Hannah singing, this made her sadness turn into rage.

_And I know everything about you,_

_I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down,_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do, well you drive_

_Me crazy half the time the other half I'm only_

_Trying to make you know that what I feel is true,_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you. (_**A/n**_: Taylor Swift's)_

Hannah ran off stage and gave Mikayla a quick hug.

"Is this girl psycho? Ew." Mikayla said. This hurt Miley but she didn't care because she knew tonight had to be the night Mikayla found out the truth.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, I just wrote a song so you're the very first to hear it other than myself!" Mikayla yelled to the audience, "I wrote it for a very special friend, who I can't seem to find tonight" she laughed, even though deep inside she wished she could find her.

_Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go,  
I just need you to know._

_I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms here tonight_

_I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love (_**A/n**_: Shayne Ward)_

Could she have written that for me? Miley couldn't help but wonder.

"Dad! I left my 'Hannah' stuff in Mikayla's dressing room but I can't go in there when she gets off stage so can you get it after we leave and bring it to her house after?" Miley begged, she knew she HAD to tell her and nothing was about to stop her.

"Bud? Are you sure about this? I don't want you makin a decision that will end up hurtin you anymore than you've been hurt." Robbie really didn't want Miley to make a mistake.

"Yes I'm more sure than anything, if I don't tell her THAT would hurt me more than anything, Daddy." As she finished saying this Mikayla came off stage, Miley winced knowing Mikayla would most likely yell at her.

"Miley Stewart I can't believe you. I really trusted you and you lied to me? And about something so silly too." Mikayla said, you could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Please… just let me explain everything tonight okay?" Miley suddenly felt like maybe she couldn't go through with revealing her secret.

"Why? So you can lie to me again? I don't think so Miley, get lost I mean it. I don't even want to see you again, ever." Miley knew she would keep to that if she didn't tell her and fast.

"Mikayla please just hear me. If you meant anything you said earlier today than please give me a chance tonight I'll tell you and you'll finally understand okay? If you still don't wanna ever see me again than I'll leave." Mikayla really thought she loved Miley, she figured if Miley was going to tell her the truth she might as well give her a chance.

"Fine let's get in the limo. Oh and if you think you're sleeping in my bed tonight you have another thing coming." Miley couldn't stop herself from smiling at Mikayla's attitude and Mikayla knew she didn't really mean it. She would love to feel Miley's warmth beside her.

Back in Mikayla's room there is nothing but silence between the two girls.  
"So…" Miley began.

"So… I thought you were gonna try to explain everything to me now."

"Yeah me too…" Miley was getting really anxious waiting for her dad. "My dad should be here any second though…" Mikayla just turned away from Miley, trying to hide her tears. She wanted so badly to kick Miley out of her life forever but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Miley's phone rang and it was clear that both girls were startled by a sudden break in the silence.

"Hello? Finally! Okay see you tomorrow bye Daddy." Miley hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to get her bag. "Mikayla I'll be right back okay? Please stay in your room cause I'll be right out of the bathroom in like 5 minutes okay?" Miley knew this would be the hardest thing she's ever done, because there was a very large chance Mikayla would say she never wanted to see her again.

Meanwhile Mikayla was distressed, not knowing what to do; the girl she thought she loved had lied to her about a song, such a stupid thing to lie about. Why would Miley feel the need to tell her she wrote the song? How did she even know about the song? Did Miley really think I wouldn't have been interested in something she actually wrote? "I really liked that song… until Hannah sang it last night." She shook her head back and forth as she whispered to herself. She headed for the bathroom door and knocked once and started to talk silently.

"Miles what are you doing in there? Are you trying to hide from me? Cause if that's what you're doin you're not doing a very good job of it… if you wanted to hide you should have just went home, I'm not stopping you." There was silence, and she suddenly felt bad for telling Miley that because it may have sounded like she didn't want Miley there and the truth was she wanted her more than she had ever wanted… especially tonight because Mikayla was going to "proclaim her love" for Miley tonight. She knew it sounded corny but it sounded like the best way to say it.

"Look I'm willing to forgive you if you'll just admit -" the door opened. Mikayla is speechless as she sees the blonde pop star come out of her bathroom that was previously occupied by her best friend.

"that I'm Hannah Montana?" Miley said, thankful that Mikayla had already started talking because in reality she had no idea what she would have said, she thought she'd wing it. Miley looked to the floor as if she had found something interesting there and decided to hook her eyes on that. Mikayla turned swiftly, her back facing 'Hannah'.

"Mikayla…" Miley touched her friend's shoulder only to feel her push further away, refusing to look at her. Miley could only look down, she knew her friend must hate her.

Thousands of thoughts at a time were rushing around inside of Mikayla's mind. She was on the verge of crying when she heard Miley speak up once more.

"Mikayla… what you told me earlier… I just want you to know that Miley and Hannah both feel that way about you. I like you a lot, I think I might even…" she paused when Mikayla finally faced her, now with tears. Without thinking Mikayla pushed her lips into Miley's, it wasn't exactly a kiss it was more like they were just pressed against each other. This occurred for less than ten seconds but this was more than enough to turn Miley on.  
"Look…" Mikayla began, she hated crying and she definitely hated Hannah Montana seeing her like this. "I want to pretend you didn't just tell me this, just for tonight. I was planning something for us tonight and now, I just don't know…" she groaned, she was pissed… why did Miley never tell her this? And the night she was planning on admitting her love to Miley, she comes out with this huge secret.  
"I am so sorry Mikayla I wanted to tell you I really did… I just… really really like you." Miley tried to explain, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"I really just want you to pretend you didn't tell me this tonight don't say you're Hannah…" Mikayla whined.

"Is this going to ruin our sleep over now?" Miley tried to tease but it wasn't really a joking situation.  
"Yes," Mikayla retorted, "but only if you don't take that silly costume off and get in bed with me."  
Miley stood there eyes open wide, shocked. What did Mikayla mean by this? Could she possibly mean have sex? They weren't even going out, were they? And how could this be happening, she just admitted that she's been lying for months to her and now she wants to sleep with her?

"Stewart… don't think I'm going to forget about this in the morning. I just despise surprises unless I'm the one doing the surprising, so…" Mikayla leaned closer to Miley who was currently taking her wig off, leaving on the Hannah clothes.

"So… do you hate me Mikayla? Cause I really do like you and -"

"PLEASE just stop. I said not to talk about this until tomorrow, trust me we WILL talk about this just drop it for now okay please." Mikayla sounded annoyed by now.  
"Mikayla I really think we should talk about it why would we pretend I'm not Hannah Montana? It's important and I think we should really just sit down and have a face to face conversation about it. Let's at least try to be mature." It took a lot from Miley to be able to try and be defiant to this girl who she loved so much. "I mean why wouldn't we? What reason do we have to try and ignore it?" Mikayla's face was now inches away from Miley's, as Miley finished her questioning. Mikayla's eyes were now averting from the girl's eyes to her lips, back and forth.

"W-why are you…" Miley began, nervous as ever but right then Mikayla's eyes locked with her own, causing Miley to burn red again. There was a moment of silence before Mikayla replied.

"I don't want to talk about Hannah, because I want to do this with Miley." She whispered quietly. Her eyes were now locked on Miley's lips. Thoughts of lust were rushing through Miley's head, if Mikayla didn't want to talk about my secret tonight because she wanted to have _sex_ with me then she for one was not about to insist her opinion anymore. I mean, we'd talk about it tomorrow right? She thought to herself. But before she could finish her thinking, Mikayla pushed her lips upon Miley's. Both not knowing exactly what to do, who should control and who should not… Mikayla pulled her lips apart from her and leaned backwards.

"We WILL talk about Hannah in the morning… I don't want you to forget that." Mikayla said, serious as can be. Miley heard her but was at a loss for words, this brunette in front of her looked so gorgeous… the way her eyes sparkle, and her hair glows… her lips even began to glow.  
"You understand that, right?" Mikayla wasn't going to continue unless Miley answered her, because she needed her to understand that they weren't just pushing this issue aside. Unfortunately, Miley couldn't put together any sort of answer, until Mikayla's brown eyes looked longingly into her own. She managed a nod of her head.

Mikayla once more crashed her lips into Miley's, almost like the dream, both lips moving in rhythm, this was their first real kiss. All the others were enough for Miley but this one seemed almost too perfect to be true. Miley was the first one to begin the tongue war. She slipped her tongue easily into the girl's mouth as Mikayla pushed Miley roughly onto the bed.

* * *

**A/n**: I just want to know what you guys think so far... The next chapter will pick up where this left off if you think that's a good idea. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. A joke?

**Author's note: sorry guys! school i've already prewritten the next 2 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Mikayla's hands searched Miley's body, looking for a way to dismiss the shirt

Mikayla's hands searched Miley's body, looking for a way to dismiss the shirt. As she finally found the hem, she began to lift it over Miley's head.  
_God this feels so goooood. _Miley thought to herself, but suddenly something told her she shouldn't be doing this. Mikayla was currently caressing her body, as her hands were finding their way beneath Miley's stomach.

"M-mikayla…" Miley accidentally moaned.

"Baby I'm gonna make you feel so good." Mikayla purred, unbuttoning the girls jeans.

Miley jumped at this sudden movement and pulled herself together.

"I don't think we should be doing this. What you were about to do… I'm sure it would have felt amazing… but right now it just doesn't seem right." Miley stammered. Mikayla looked more embarrassed than Miley thought possible, she'd never seen her friend look this way, yet she found it somewhat cute.

"What are you talking about?" she answered. Miley only gave her a confused stare. "You thought I was going to do that!?"

"Well… you did just unbutton my pants Mikayla…" Miley said, thinking it was common sense.

"It was a joke! You have to be kidding Miles." Mikayla laughed a little too hard for Miley to believe her.

"Yeah… I know…" Miley tried to crack a smile. "It was totally a joke to me too…"

With that all said, the two of them began to feel extremely awkward, and decided to call it a night.

Mikayla awoke in the morning before Miley. _Why did you have to kiss her? She obviously doesn't feel the same..._

She began to get up, but had overlooked her position on the bed. Miley's right arm was draped over her body. She was spooning with her.  
_Oh God…_ Mikayla's mind, though sleepy and tired, began to replay exactly what had happened the night before. She kept hearing in her head Miley's moans, _She sounded so amazing I just wanted to take her right there._

Mikayla felt herself getting aroused, so she decided to put herself out of the position and get up.

"Miley.." she whispered-yelled. Miley shot up from the pillow and stared at Mikayla, confused as anything.

"What happened?"  
"You spooned me all night!" Mikayla attempted to sound disgusted but failed miserably at it.

"Oh my God Mikayla I'm sorry okay I just move around a lot in bed and then after what you did to me last night…"  
_Oh no she's not gonna turn this around on me… she's the one who's been lying to me._ Mikayla thought angrily.

"Excuse me? Miley I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was joke. What does Hannah Montana think about the situation?" Mikayla said, knowing she'd win this argument.

_She just had to play that card…_ Miley was dreading this, she even hoped she would have forgotten.

"Look… I don't see what else there is to talk about… I'm Hannah Montana… I lied to you… I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry that I love you cause I do… I'm just sorry if you're not gonna love me back." Miley said with bravery.

Mikayla took a moment to think, _could she really love me?_

"Mikayla… look I'm really sorry. I was just hoping you'd be here for me." Miley continued. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret from all the people you care about… and someone you love."

Mikayla cringed at the word 'love', she didn't know how to believe something she wanted, knowing that it was so wrong.

3 days later…

Mikayla and Miley haven't spoken about anything awkward for a few days now, as if nothing was out of place. Mikayla began to approach Miley at her locker at the end of the day.

"Hey babe" Mikayla cooed. Miley's head snapped back looking to see if anyone else had heard that. "what?" Mikayla teased.

"N-nothing…" Miley stuttered but tried to continue small talk, "What are you up to tonight?" she asked as they exited the building.

"Well my parents out of town til Sunday… I was sort of hoping you could do me a huge favor Miles…" Mikayla put on her best puppy dog pout. " Can I stay with you? Or we can stay at my house I just don't wanna be alone…" she winked and that wink caused Miley to gulp.

"Of course anything!" Miley shrieked almost too fast, so she tried to correct herself, " I mean within reason…" Mikayla only could giggle, "so tonight?" Miley nodded. "See ya at 6 lover." And Mikayla was off to get ready leaving Miley's heart racing.


	6. Beginning of the first

**A/N: i still have the next one pre-written, don't know when i should post it... let me know what you guys think please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

By 5 pm Miley was panicking, she didn't know how tonight would turn out, her father was out for the night, and she didn't even have the chance to tell him about Mikayla…

The door was being banged on_, could it already be 6?_ Miley thought but before she could get to the door, the love of her life storms in.

"Look Miles…" Miley's heart dropped, this is it… this is when she says they can only be friends. "I have a movie here, if you wanna watch it on the couch in here then we'll do that but if you wanna be alone with me…" she bit her lip, "then lets go in your room." Miley couldn't even believe she just heard these words. She nodded her head, and Mikayla went strutting up the stairs.

Miley stared in awe, Mikayla was wearing probably the shortest pajama shorts she had ever seen, she felt herself wetten thinking of it.

"You comin Miles?" Mikayla said soothingly.

"You bet!" Miley teased as she shut the door behind her. "What movie?"  
"Hm I don't really think I'll be watching it.. you choose." Again, Miley felt her mouth dry.

"Love and Basketball?" Miley joked.

"Yes! That one!" Mikayla jumped, clearly she was eager for this movie night to begin.

30 minutes into the movie, Mikayla was cuddled against Miley.

Miley's heart was beginning to take over her head, she wanted to lick Mikayla, everywhere possible. She didn't even try to contain herself, she turned towards Mikayla and thrust her tongue into her mouth. The girl moaned, but she had no objection. "Miley…" she moaned hungrily as the kiss ended. "That was…ahhh I want more." Mikayla said giddily.

Miley thought she'd try to be bold, "Yeah? Baby how much more?" Mikayla's eyes widened as this turned her on immensely.  
"I want just enough to…" she laughed realizing she couldn't think of a smart ass answer but as soon as it popped into her head she said it, "I want you to give me enough so that by the end of the night we'll need to change the bed sheets."

Miley felt herself burn with lust, and all she could see in Mikayla's eyes was desire.  
"Love how about you start, I finish." Miley tried to sound seductive, she wanted her so bad and Mikayla loved it.

"How about you tell me the rules?" Mikayla whispered into her ear. Miley shivered.

"Sexy make your own rules." Miley replied softly.  
"You think I'm sexy?" Mikayla licked her ear, she loved hearing compliments.

"Ahhh definitely." Miley gasped.

Mikayla swiftly pushed Miley onto her back. Miley loved Mikayla taking the lead.

She pressed her lips on Miley's again real hard moving her lips in rhythm with her love. Their tongues quickly found one another.

Passionately grinding against Miley, Mikayla sucked and licked every part of Miley's mouth.

Miley's response was raising her body up against Mikayla's causing some friction. She was now hot to the touch.

Mikayla ran her lips sliding across her neck planting kisses everywhere. She could feel her trembling, and her moans only turned her on more. As Miley lifted Mikayla's shirt a moan escaped her lips, Mikayla responded by doing the same. Both of their chests were currently exposed. Each took a moment to admire each other, this was definitely a moment they have been waiting for but Miley took the first move.

She wasn't so much in a rush, but she wanted this so bad, she didn't know how much longer she could wait, she placed her thumb on the string that held together Mikayla's shorts, and then scanned her face for any trace of concern.

With there being none, she pulled them off slowly, still staring at Mikayla's face.

"Oh God Miles I can't do this…" Mikayla whispered, knowing very well that she didn't want her to stop.

"You are so sexy." Miley said, her voice husky.

Miley squeezed Mikayla with her legs, "I don't think I've ever seen such a gorgeous girl before."

"I want you in me.", Mikayla said. The glow in her eyes turned to a blaze of passion.

Miley kissed her lips. "I guess we'll have to do something about that but first..." She blew into the girls ear, nibbling sensually.

Mikayla trembled awaiting the next statement.

Miley giggled, "Baby wanna try something?"

"As long as you call me 'baby'" Mikayla replied with a serious face.

"I wanna hear you moan for me, baby I want you to let it all out don't hold it in." Miley pulled her lips away from Mikayla's ear, as she began kissing her neck.

"what… hahaha" Mikayla tried hard not to laugh , but when she realized she must have hurt Miley's feelings she continued, "Miles I wanna feel you, I want you inside of me baby." Miley stopped short of her chest, she certainly wasn't expecting her to talk dirty. "But you gotta promise me you won't giggle when you hear me." Miley could only do just that when she heard her love say it.

"Miley I'm serious!"

"Well so was I… but you're not moaning yet baby now are you?" Miley teased but Mikayla's face turned straight.

"Fuck me. Give me something to moan for Miley." Miley could have sworn she lost it right there but she pulled herself together.

"Sweetie, I wanna hear you talk dirty too but I didn't think you'd say that." Miley nibbled on Mikayla's breast, caressing it with her left hand. Mikayla's gasps were more than enough for Miley.

Mikayla moaned, "Miley take my panties off baby please I can't take it anymore they're soaked."

Of course this made Miley curious, so her hand found her way to Mikayla's underwear and was glad to feel the wetness on her lips when she licked her hand. Mikayla moaned heavily at the sight and with the anticipation.

"Oh wow." Miley said, "You really are gonna ruin the sheets…"

"Miley take all your clothes off first." Mikayla had hardly finished her sentence before Miley was sitting in front of her, bare naked, and looking really hungry. She slipped Mikayla's panties off and straddled her waist, pressing her full lips to Mikayla's ear. She loved the way she smelled. "Mikayla… are you my girlfriend?" she whispered.

Mikayla was drawn back for a moment, she wiggled beneath Miley.

"I'm not trying to ruin the moment, but baby if I wasn't your girlfriend I wouldn't be letting you do this to me now…" she replied quietly. Miley felt her heart quicken at the word girlfriend again, she was so in love with Mikayla.

"So Mikayla… you want me to fuck you?" _Oh God this is more than I ever could have hoped_, Miley thought.

Mikayla paused for a moment before responding, "… no" she finally said. Miley's face burned crimson, apparently she had made a mistake, maybe she misunderstood Mikayla? Before she could finish her questioning, Mikayla continued.

"Make love to me Miley." Mikayla said in a slightly husky voice.

"Baby… I'm not gonna pressure you into anything…" Miley said lovingly.

"I want you to do it baby I wanna feel you, I just haven't ever done this before…" she said the last part quietly, clearly embarrassed.

"Me neither…" Miley admitted, "I want to make you feel better than you ever have, I wanna make love to you all night and all tomorrow and forever baby."

Mikayla smiled warmly at this as Miley pulled the covers over them. Miley reached between Mikayla's legs and rubbed ever so gently as she kissed her breasts softly.

"Mmm mhmmm."

"You like that baby?" Miley said, almost embarrassed to show her emotional side.

"No teasing… Miley I want you to make gentle love to me."

"I love you…" Mikayla said, wanting to be the one to say it first.

Miley looked warmly into her girlfriend's eyes, "I love you too sweet heart. Now just relax I want to make you feel good, amazing."

Miley put her head under the covers and found her destination. Nervous as ever, she began flicking her tongue against Mikayla's center.

"Yeah aaah" Mikayla moaned in a whisper, "please baby keep going."


	7. Completely Erased

**I'm sorry guys! I've been having a lot of family troubles and a lot of painful events have happened to me between now and the last time i updated, again -- i'm sorry.**

_All my disclaimers stand true._

* * *

_4 months later._

Miley walked up the path towards SeaView High for the first day of school yet again. Sophomore year was supposed to be better than Freshman year, but it didn't feel like that was going to be the way of things at all.

The geeks has their noses in books, the skaters were chilling by a trashcan, the Goths formed a circle on the grass and then there were the Populars sitting at a table, there was Mikayla.

Miley felt her breath hitch in her throat at the sight of the girl. Looking around nervously Miley remembered something. She didn't belong anywhere. She walked lazily towards Lilly and Oliver. She spotted them by the skaters.

Standing face to face to Lilly for the first time in months she had nothing to say.

"Hey." Miley said awkwardly.

Silence.

"So, I missed you guys!" and she did, she just didn't know how much they would believe it.

"Hey Miles." Oliver chimed in, "How was your summer?"

"Oh it was fantastic!" Miley lied, "yours?"

"Mine was prêt-" Lilly cut Oliver off.

"What do you want Miley?" Lilly spoke for the first time.

"Um… what do you mean? We're friends…" Miley thought for sure they'd take her back, wouldn't they?

"Ha no, we're not." Lilly said smugly.

Miley had nothing to say, she felt so ashamed.

"So if I were you I'd just um, walk away or something." Lilly continued.

"Lilly that's not right I think you should calm down." Oliver spoke up.

"No Oliver I gotta say this, okay?" Lilly said narrowing her eyes at Miley.

Miley felt like she was two feet tall, "Maybe I should just go…"

"Or maybe you should stay here and listen." Lilly said.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Miley said full-heartedly.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, _Miles, _we're not anybody's second choice. What happened to Miss Mikayla? Hm?" she said laughing.

Miley thought about this for a minute, she really didn't know the answer. She winced as she recalled what happened four months ago.

Flashback.

_A blinding light woke Miley the next morning. She lazily turned over and patted the bed only to find something missing._

_  
"Mikayla?" she voiced full of sleep, eyes still shut._

_No answer._

_Miley untangled her legs from the covers and looked around the room to see Mikayla gathering her things. She got out of bed, still lacking her clothing and hugged Mikayla warmly from behind._

_  
"Mmm Mikayla last night was…" she trailed off._

"_DON'T touch me." Mikayla backed away quickly making her way towards the door. Shocked, Miley covered herself in the blankets and just stared at the love of her life, too scared to say anything else that could possibly worsen the situation. She knew it was too good to be true._

_As Mikayla got a hold on the doorknob Miley spoke up._

"_M-mikayla." Miley choked out, "please look at me._

_Mikayla looked up right away locking eyes with the other girl._

"_You said you loved me." The blue eyed beauty said slowly._

"_Don't ever speak to me again." Mikayla spat bitterly as she turned and walked out of Miley's life._

"I-I don't know I'm sorry just –" Miley got cut off once again, this time by Oliver.

"Miley don't worry about it, we get it, we're still friends." Lilly just rolled her eyes at this.

_I wish I understood it,_ Miley thought to herself.

The day played out as expected, boring. She didn't have once class with Mikayla, but secretly she had wished she did. Just as she was thinking this she spotted the girl on a bench at a park near her house. "Mikayla?" she ran over to her, she needed to speak to her.

"Uh, yeah?" Mikayla said in a 'That's my name don't wear it out' manner

"I was thinking… do you want to talk, you know… about…." Miley stuttered

"I'm sorry… do I know you?" Mikayla said in all seriousness.

Miley felt like she couldn't breathe, "Y-yeah I'm… M-Miley."

"Nice to uh, meet you." Mikayla said forcing a smile, "well I gotta go… so um, bye?" She laughed bitterly.

_How could she not know who I am?_ Miley thought to herself. The moment she got into the safety of her bedroom she bawled her eyes out, she'd been holding it in all summer.

"I-it's not f-fair." She cried into her pillow, "Why me? Why d-did this happen to m-me?" she sobbed, _What is my life coming to?_

If only she could lay away all her pain, if only for one day.

* * *

**Reviews would definitely make my day.  
**


End file.
